Life on a starship
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: Whats it like to be a famous captain's daughter? For Jayden Lee Kirk, not that bad. Follow her and her brother James through Starfleet Academy, from tests to heartaches, to their senior year. With lots of fun along the way! takes place durring ST2:TWOK
1. Tests tests and some more tests

Chapter one: tests and shocking information

An: Yay...I got the sequel up!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amason better not give us that test today." James said, running to catch up with me. We were on our way to Biology. "I mean, its a half day, we've already had a quiz, and absolutely NOBODY paid any attention when we found out we were getting out early." he finished.

"Yea your right." I replied as we walked into the room. I headed over to my desk to put my books down, then walked over to my best friend Jaden. (same name, different spellings)

"Whats up?" she asked me. Her brown hair fell into her face. I grinned and bent down next to her.

"First off, are you insane? It was like 10 degrees this morning, yet you were standing outside." I asked. She scowled.

"Alright Jayden, cut it out. You know I cant stand Michel, that's why I stood outside. Even though it was cold." she admitted.

"I'd rather deal with him than go stand outside." I replied. The bell rang just then and I walked to my seat. Amason came in grinning widely."

"Guess what?" he said. "I wasn't kidding. Test day."

"Oops...I forgot to study." I said under my breath. But I quickly cleared off my desk as he passed out the test. I heard James grumble something and looked over at him."Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he replied quickly, a sure sign that something was wrong. I'll check his wallet after I get out of the shower tonight. That should tell me something, if hes not. I looked back down at my desk and started working. I got up about ten minutes later and turned my test in, after giving Jaden a dirty look because she finished before me. I walked over to his desk, put the answer sheet in the folder and the actual test on top of the rest. I pulled out a book and started reading.

"Anyone else have a test?" Amason asked a few minutes later. I looked up, but nobody raised their hand. "Good."

"Does that mean we can talk?" Jaden and I asked at the same time. James rolled his eyes and pulled a note out of his back pocket.

"Yes that means you guys can run your mouths."

I jumped up and walked over to Jaden. "Whats up with James?" she asked. I looked over at him, he looked upset.

"I don't know, but I can find out." I replied and walked over to him. "Whats wrong?"

He looked up and sighed. I took that as a cue to sit down. "Leah." he replied.

"What'd she do?" I asked, leaning toward him. He gave me a 'I'm getting to that, will ya let me talk?' look, he looked so much like dad, so that look didn't phase me, no like if mom gave it.

"Let me put it this way," he said, leaning toward me, keeping his voice low. "How do you think Peter would feel if he found you kissin' someone else? Yea I know about him, do you think you can keep somethin' like that from me?" he asked, noticing my eyes went wide after what he said.

"So Leah..."

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Jonathan"

"Jonathan? You mean that foreign exchange student from England?" I replied, I knew him pretty well, considering he sat next to me in English.

"Yep, that Johnathan." he replied, grey eyes going cold. The bell rang just before I could say anything more. I headed downstairs to my computer class , while James went to his class.

'Remember to talk to him later'


	2. Questions Answered and Suspicions Arise

Chapter 2:Questions Answered and Suspicions Arise

An: since Im deciding to be soo nice to you guys,(and I finally finished writing it) I guess I'll update

* * *

Later that night:

I finally spied James again at dinner. Unfortunately, so did Leah, who looked ready to fight. I looked over at him. 'Not now James, fight later, when nobody's around.' I thought. James nodded and, ignoring Leah, headed over to me. I grinned when he sat down.

"Whats up with you?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"Just thinking." I replied. We both started to eat.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Million dollars wouldn't work." I replied. James took the hint.

"Never mind." he said turning a deep red. I laughed.

"Not that." I replied. I quickly changed the subject. "What do you think is wrong with..."

"Aunt Chris?" he finished. "Most likely the same thing your thinking."

"Hopefully our ideas right." I said.

"And have another Spock running around? No thanks." he said, sounding so much like grandpa.

"That made you sound like grandpa." I teased.

"Oh no!"

"So when did you find Leah?" I asked approaching the subject carefully.

"Before fifth hour." he replied. He looked like a little puppy that was kicked around and had lost its pride. I gave him a hug.

"It'll be OK." I replied. He shook his head and stood up.

"No it wont." he said. "I'm not very hungry. I believed him. Like dad, James got really mad or really upset when something like this happened. He left. I finished eating, threw my stuff away and made my way to my locker to get my Algebra and Biology books.

Peter met me there, something he hardly did. We didn't want anyone to know we were dating, not yet. "I've got a dumb question: What the HELL were you doing with Jason yesterday?"

Startled, I looked up. 'What?" I asked.

"You heard me." he said scornfully. He looked pissed. I realized what he was talking about. He was accusing me of cheating on him. I stood up and looked him in the eye.

I stuck with the truth. "We were working on a History project." I could feel my heart breaking and the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Until eleven thirty?" he said sarcastically.

"We were!" I protest "We wanted to get it done and we didn't realize how late it was until we finished!" I start to sob. I knew as soon as I said it that it sounded like I was cheating on him.

"Whatever." He walked away.

"Peter!" I called after him. He kept walking. My tears finally escaped. I leaned against my locker and sank to the floor; sobbing uncontrollably.

My heart was broken and nothing could fix it.

* * *

Yea I'll leave it at that! 


	3. Why the hell did I do that?

Chapter 3: 'I cant beleve I just did that!'

Disc: I only own the kids and the plot...which Im still trying to figure out!!!

AN: This is in Peters POV, then it switches to Jaydens

* * *

I got back to my cabin thinking of what I had just done. I threw myself on the bed, then bounced right back off. I got back up and sat down thinking. I pulled out a data disc...and then found I couldn't concentrate; I kept thinking of what I did. Throwing it across the room, I laid down and was satisifed by it hitting the wall.

"What the hell did you do that for Pres?" I said to myself. "You know she wouldn't do that, shes not like that! I knew that they had a project together and knew that they were working late. Why did I do that!" I sat up and started thinking of a way to apologize to her.

I finally thought of something, grabbed my computer and started working. I didnt look up untill about three hours later, then noticed it was way to late to give it to her.."Email" I hit the send button and leaned back.

Hopefully this works.

Jayden's POV

I was getting ready for bed when I noticed that I had an email. I sighed and clicked on it, not really wanting to talk to anyone right about then; except for maybe Mom. But it was from Peter. I clicked on it, really not wanting to talk to him.

It was an apology. Scrolling down, I realized that it wasnt very long...but looked as if it, were it written on paper..like back about three hundred years ago, it would've been covered in tears:

_Jayden,_

_I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did that, I knew you were working on a project together. I overreacted, I'll admit it. I was jealous, he seemed to be everything I'm not. I knew you were working late, I don't know why I even acused you of doing that. You would never do that, not in a million years. You seem to be to good to be true, to good to be mine. Thats why I overreacted, i think. I really am sorry and I love you. Meet me outside durring lunch tomorrow; unless you never want to talk to me again. If you don't want to, I understand._

_Peter_

_Why would I never want to talk to him again? _I sent him a message saying that I'd meet him then, and went to bed. I telling myself I would talk to him tomorrow...and then talk to Mom.

* * *

**Yea I know...fluffy chapter. but who dosent think its sweet? Place your bets now on whose going to be madder when Jayden tells: Jim or James...winner will find out later!!**


End file.
